She(The one)
by thefantasydreamer
Summary: It all happened in like a blink of eye, she came in like a blowing storm, shattering his peace of mind. Making her way into his heart. But SHE... Is the one. A slow burn romance mixed with troubles of the Battlefield. One shots Anakin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**She (The one)**

**Chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING! **

It all started with a wound. Well, not just a wound, a lot of them. Anakin and Obi-Wan have been sent to a dangerous mission, on a planet far away outside of their rim. Droids have attacked the planet for reasons they didn't know. Jedi presence has been asked to protect the civilian and to stop Droids.

It was when he got injured. Anakin was fighting on the frontline, blocking the blaster shots with his lightsaber. A Droid aimed his gun at Rex, Anakin managed to push him aside but couldn't dodge it and ended up injured.

He woke up on a bed in the back of a ship, light of a small flashlight flashing in his eyes. He closed his eyes as soon as he was drawn back in consciousness and groaned.

"Can you see me?" A soft voice spoke up to him, pulling the flashlight away. Anakin blinked a few times until his vision got clear. Before his eyes was a young girl, short jet black hair flipped over, covering the left side of her face.

Anakin leant on his elbows trying to sit up but a sharp pain in his body stopped him, made him moan in pain.

"Don't move," The girl pushed him down by his shoulders "You got a nasty wound in your stomach. It took me a good twenty minutes to stop the bleeding."

She picked up a few stuff from the desk near the bed and sit back beside his bed. "I need to stitch the wound. Can you stand the pain?" Anakin whispered a _yes_, but took it back as the needle touched his skin. He closed his eyes wishing it to end soon.

After minutes of unbearable pain, his wound was stitched, bandaged up, and a painkiller was injected to the IV connected to his wrist.

The girl took her time, putting everything in place and cleaning herself up. After a few minutes Anakin's eyelids felt heavy. Between his half-way-opened eyes, he saw Obi-Wan walking in asking the girl how he was.

"I gave him a strong painkiller. He would be fine until you reach your destination." She explained, "But he might have a fever later, so I recommend him to visit hospital. But he's fine for now, as long as he doesn't leave the bed, or else he would die out of losing so much blood."

"Thank you so much," Obi-Wan put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I owe you."

"Don't mention it. It was nothing after all of the things you had done for me."

He wasn't sure if he heard right or not, but he felt someone whispering _rest well, _before he fall back into the dream world.

2.

The second time he saw that _girl, _was 6 months after that mission. He was sent as extra protection for the princess Lara, the last hire of a planet called _Sura._

Her hair was still covering her face, a blaster attached to her right thigh. She was guarding the door to Princess Lara's bedroom.

He walked up to her, a smile capturing his lips, he didn't know why.

"Hi," he spoke up awkwardly, "Do You remember me?"

The girl glanced at him for a second before looking at the plain wall in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked sounding not interested in a conversation.

"I just wanted to than…"

"I'm not allowed to speak while on post," she cut him off.

The beeping sound of his comlink took away the chance for him to say anything else. He glanced at her for the last time before walking away to answer it.

He ran into her a few hours later, when armed guys raid inside the castle, attacking them. She had the princess at her side, clenching at her in fear, blaster in hand, using a large pillar to shelter themselves from the blaster shots.

"We're under a heavy attack. There's no way out!" Anakin said dodging a shot, leaning to the pillar next to her.

"Shut up, you scare her," The girl howled at him wrapping an arm around the young hire's shoulder.

"Sir, we are blockaded," Rex said shooting at the enemy. "There's no way out."

Anakin heard the girl swore under her breath and then turned to the princess.

"Your highness, is there any way out of here?"

The young princess thought for a second and then whispered something to her.

"Awesome," she cheered up. "Hey, can your men shoot those chandeliers?" she told Anakin pointing to the giant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. "Apparently, there's a runaway somewhere at the end of this corridor."

Anakin nodded unsure of her plane and ordered the clones to shoot the chandeliers.

Chandeliers fell down with a loud bang, blocking the blaster shots, and gave them enough time to escape.

Fifteen minutes later they were safe and sound in a ship taking them to a secure place.

Anakin who has been giving reports to Obi-Wan through a hologram-call, assured the Princess's aunt to bring her back safe, cut the call and leant his head to the ship wall, holding his injured arm.

"Let me see it,"

"What?" he opened his eyes and looked at her standing before him.

"Your wound," She repeated, "Let me see it."

She sat beside him and opened a small bag and took a look at his wound.

"Earlier this morning, I wanted to say thank you for the last time," He finally said. "Obi-Wan told me I was injured badly."

She finished up and patted him on his hale shoulder, "You're welcome."

He watched her pulling a blanket over the princess curling into a ball on a bench and closed her eyes.

He didn't even bother asking her name.

3.

The last time he saw her that year, he wasn't neither in battlefield nor on a hospital bed injured to death.

It was a normal sunny day on Coruscant. It was Anakin's day off. He decided to walk around the city as he was bored. He saw her coming out of a store, a bag hanging from her shoulder. He called after her. To his doubtful hope, she stopped in her track and turned around.

"Hello again," she greeted him.

"Hi," Anakin said reaching her. "What are you doing here? Looking for trouble?"

"No," She laughed "I had a business to do and now I'm on my way to somewhere else."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke up again. Locking eyes with him "How's your wound? I trust you don't have gotten any?"

Anakin shook his head. "No,"

"Good," she checked her wristband as it beeped, breaking the eye contact. "I need to go."

Anakin nodded his head. "It was nice meeting you," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You too," she gave him a small smile and walked past him.

"The name is Mila," She shouted from the distance "Say hi to Obi-Wan for me."

And with that she was gone but he at least knew her name.

_**TBC…**_

**A/N: Hope you liked this. As said in the summary, this is one shots of how Anakin and Mila met. There's going to be more. Reviews are appreciated. Would like to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

** She…**

**Chapter 2**

**Just a WARNING, I'm not the type to write mature stuff but in this story I mentioned something about sex traffics. Nothing too serious but just for the record.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

_"You float in blood reminding my heart to_

_Not stop beating, to no stop beating,_

_I can't turn you off cause you are every thought that I'm thinking, I can't stop thinking,"_

_~Madeline Juno._

4.

He didn't ran into her this time but Obi-Wan connected her. They were in a big trouble and it was Anakin's fault.

They've been sent to _Moorie,_ a planet suspended to be united with separatists, to find out whether it's true or not_._

On their way to the king's palace, they came across a shop where slaves were being sold. Anakin's blood was boiling and Obi-Wan's warnings couldn't stop him. He got into a fight with the owners and they ended up in prison, charged with the crime of interfering into the kingdom's business. Their penalty was execution in public. They were given a chance to set themselves free if they could pay seven million credits by the sunset, if not they were ought to die.

Of course, they didn't carry that much of money so Obi-Wan turned down upon the only person who could help them, Mila.

Mila appeared in the palace two hours later, carrying the money they asked. Within 30 minutes they were out of prison and off the hook.

She didn't seem happy seeing him. She walked up to them warned them to be mindful of their actions.

"Never do such a thing again," she said a wrinkle playing between her eyebrows. "Even if someone was dying before your eyes." She handed Obi-Wan a card "Contact this person. He'll escort you safe out of this planet." And with that she left.

Anakin wondered that how she managed to save them. According to his middle aged master, she wasn't anywhere near being wealthy.

5.

It's been so hard lately. The war was raging and it was tiring. They were sent to missions, one right after another, without just one day off.

Anakin was dozing off on the back of their ship. They haven't slept for 3 nights straight, fighting in the battle zone under heavy attacks. All he wanted was a hot shower and his bed to rest his eyes. But rest was a dream as they were called upon another mission. The planet was six hours away from them and it gave them some time to fresh up and recharge their batteries.

Anakin looked at his picture in the mirror in the room. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was wearing navy robes and his hair was combed neatly to the side. It was unlike him, so… spick and span.

The fabric was soft and pricey, something he wasn't used to. They were undercover this time, playing role of a wealthy merchant and his fiancée attending a ball held by one of the greatest criminal out there, Scott Hamish.

He was a sex traffic but he was never caught red-handed even once. Their mission was to prove it and bring him to justice, but they needed evidence for that and there was when Mila came in.

She was the only female human who they knew and could ask help from. She accept it immediately, wanting to stop Scott Hamish's network.

But when they told her she had to dress up in a _dress_, she got mad. Her reaction cracked Anakin up. She insulted them for two minutes straight but then gave in and let them make her ready.

Obi-Wan was pacing out of the room she was getting ready in. They'd been there for almost an hour.

A few minutes passed by and the door finally opened. As soon as she walked out, Anakin felt his heart skipped a beat. Not that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, no, she had an average look, but it was the first time he saw her like this.

A knee length white dress, with some navy pieces to match his outfit, hugged her figure perfectly. Her short hair were pulled out of her face and she had touched her face with some make up.

He scanned her face. There was no sign, no nothing to explain why she always covered the left side of her face with her hair.

Obi-Wan's voice drew him out of his mind.

"Be careful in there, avoid drinking and eating. We need you 100% sober," He instructed them. "Mila, the earring you're wearing is a cam recorder. Turn it on as soon as you were able to get close enough to him."

Mila nodded moving her weight from one leg to another, obviously uncomfortable in those black heels she was wearing.

They entered the ball, Mila's hand curled around his arm, a sweet smile playing on their lips. They settled at a table not so far from Scott Hamish's.

Anakin located one of his men between the crowed. He was their only way of connection with Obi-Wan if anything happened.

Hamish walked up to their table, passing a couple dancing on the dance form, along a waiter on his heel carrying a tray of cool drinks.

"Welcome, my dears," he greeted them, "I'm Scott Hamish."

"Joseph Anderson and this is my fiancée, Rose." Anakin shook hands with Hamish.

"It's nice meeting you two," Hamish grabbed Mila's hand and kissed the back of it while looking in her eyes. "Enjoy your night, I'll come back to you later." He nodded his head at Anakin and left their table to welcome others.

The waiter put two glasses of red wine on their table and left as well.

Mila wiped her hand with her dress murmuring an insult under her breath.

Anakin smiled at her reaction and picked his glass and hold it up. Mila picked hers up and clinked it against his.

"Cheers," they spilled half of their drinks on the floor with a smirk on their lips.

Mila spent the rest of the ball stuck to Hamish's side, touching his arm, smiling sweetly at him. She was literally flirting with him but tried to convince herself she was being a little too friendly.

She talked him in telling her more about his business as he was an interesting man and her fiancé was a boring one.

Hamish being tipsy told her he had interesting documents up there in his office.

Hamish got them upstairs. They sat on his couch intimate, Mila's head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist, drinking from his glass while talking nonsense. She tilted her head, recording everything as he confessed.

With all the documents they found out in his office, stored cunningly into the bricks of the walls, he was imprisonment for life and his property was taken away from him.

The mission ended successfully but Mila wasn't happy at all. She changed into her normal clothes and her hair fell back in her face and left without a goodbye.

**TBC…**

**A/N: If you had any suggestions, pointers or feedbacks I'd gladly take them into consideration. **


	3. Chapter 3

**She…**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

6.

They were sitting there on a bench side to side, chatting and laughing like old friends, while nibbling on a bag of shared cookies. Tired of nonstop missions, they both escaped from the temple to relax.

Mila told Obi-Wan she needs a place to stay. Obi-Wan talked to the council and convinced them she is skilled enough, both in healing and fighting. And like that Mila got a roof on top of her head in exchange of fighting alongside them.

Mila bent down holding her stomach, laughing to a funny story about Obi-Wan. Anakin spent so much times with his master and had a lot of stories to tell.

"Mila, can I ask you something?" Anakin asked.

"What?" Mila wiped a tear falling from her eye, still giggling.

"Why do you cover the left of your face?"

Joy left her eyes and sorrow dressed her expressions. She stared at her hands on her lap, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"When I was eight I accidently set our house on fire, lightening a candle," She pushed the hair out of her face, revealing a burn scar right from under her left eye down to her chin. "And this remained with me."

He reached her face, his finger caressing her skin, along the scar. She titled her head, her eyes meeting his. He leaned in close, his lips almost brushing against hers.

"Just don't," she whispered against his lips and leaned back. Her fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist and disported his hand from her face.

Anakin was left with the bag of cookie in his hand and a pain in his heart.

7.

The sight of him terrified her. They brought him in the medic section face covered in blood, right arm gone, and nasty wounds all over his body.

She spent all the night through the dawn, cleaning and stitching his wounds. Redoing it every 30 minutes, tears falling from her eyes with every stitch.

By the dawn, she finally finished him up. She sat beside his bed, wiping the dried blood away from his face.

Anakin opened his eyes, groaning in pain.

"Shh, you got a wound on your throat. Don't speak." She stopped him as he tried to speak.

"S-s-tay," he struggled to say.

"I will," She brushed the hair out of his face and smiled at him sadly. "Get some rest."

She bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead as he fell asleep.

Anakin woke up the next day, but she wasn't there, he got a mechanic-arm, healed and went after her, but she was nowhere to be found. He waited for her but she never showed up.

He wanted to tell her but she left, just in goddamn time. He took a small box out of his pocket and threw it on the floor. The box's lead opened and a silver ring rolled down on the floor to the under of his drawer. She promised to stay but didn't she was a liar.

**TBC…**

**A/N: It's not** **done here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**She…**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

8.

It's been 2 years. 2 years since she left in a sudden, leaving no tracks behind. She left as if nobody ever knew her, even Obi-Wan hadn't heard from her in these 2 years.

Did he move on? He asked himself. He set his life on a peaceful speed. He was sent to missions regularly, keeping his mind occupied. He even tried meditation, something he never was able to perform perfectly.

His mind was always clouded, bothered with thoughts of her, her laugh would ring into his ears. Obi-Wan caught him staring at the wall, as if he could read his former padawan's mind, he knew he was thinking about her. Anakin convinced him that he forgot her.

But her memory was with him like a ghost. Had he move on? He asked himself. No, he hadn't. He just couldn't.

9.

He was finally coping with her absence. He told himself she was gone and will never come back. His mind was at peace. But when he thought he forgot her, she came in, poured gasoline on his heart and set it on fire.

He came face to face with her in corridors. He stood there and looked at her. She was… different. Her hair was past her shoulders, tied in a low pony tail. Her hair was out of her face and there was no sign of the scar on her face. She recognized him, smiled at him, and said hi. His heart slipped out of his hands, he didn't smile back or say anything. He walked past her, his hands tight in a fist.

Obi-Wan told him that she was going to stay in the temple again but didn't tell him why she was gone, he cared less. Anakin just looked at him. Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder and glanced at him worried, before leaving him in his thoughts.

Anakin made his decision, he avoid Mila in the mess hall, corridors, and delayed missions which she took part in. He didn't want to see her, she already messed his life up.

MM

He woke up early in the morning to the sound of someone banging at his door. He rolled out of his bed and answered the door, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What is it Obi-Wan? I thought we were…" he was caught off guards. Mila was standing out of his door.

"Anakin, we need to talk," she said calmly.

"I don't have anything to do with liars," he slammed the door shot, trying ignoring Mila, calling his name and slamming her fist at the door. She stop after a few attempts only to slide a note through the gap between the door and the floor and left him. He didn't dare to read the note.

10.

It didn't matter how hard he pushed through it but the council wasn't convinced, he had to attend this mission. Mila was on this mission as well and he didn't want to be in the same place as her.

They took off with two squadron, to a planet out of their rim. With the war being over there were still ratters seeking for power and their job was to stop them.

Anakin never left the pilot seat trying to avoid Mila for the rest of the trip. She tried to make small conversations, asking questions but he waved her off. He made a show of himself that even Rex asked him was something up between Him and Mila.

He looked at her in eyes for the first time in those past two months when their ship was about to crash. Something was wrong with the engine and he couldn't get it to work. He let go of the yoke and locked eyes with her. Her eyes was filled with both concern and terror. Nor Anakin or Mila dared to break the eye contact. Unsaid words could be read from their eyes.

AAA

Anakin woke up to the smell of smoke and fuel, filling his nostrils. He felt something heavy on his chest. Opening his eyes, he was faced with a piece of the ship laying on his chest. Gladly it was light enough to move it aside. Standing up, something rang in his mind, Mila.

His eyes moved around the wreck ship, only to find her next to a tree, lying on her stomach. Fear filled him all as he made his way to her body.

"Mila," he bent down and shook her hard. "Mila, wake up!"

She groaned and opened her eyes, blinking a few times. "What happened?" she asked sitting down.

Anakin released the breath he was holding, "We crashed," his eyes danced in her face, looking for an injury. "You OK?"

"I guess," She said "You?" He nodded.

"Has anybody else survived?" she asked, her eyes scanning the area.

They heard a muffed moan from not so far away. Anakin rushed to the ship and found Rex and two other of his men alive, but extremely injured.

Mila stood with the help of the tree and walked to them, leaning her weight on her hale leg.

She bent down and examined them.

"They're not in good conditions, they need medical attention." She turned to Anakin who returned with two backpacks. "What did you find?"

He shook his head. "Nothing to even last us a day,"

Mila managed to clean some of their wounds with supplies in the backpacks but their wounds were serious.

"Have you noticed something?" she asked Anakin wrapping a bandage around her ankle.

"What?"

"You're talking to me," she smiled at him as he rolled his eyes.

MMM

They made their decision. Anakin and Mila were in better state so they went to look for help, leaving some of the food with Rex and injured Clones, they made their way into the woods.

They didn't know where they going. Their radar didn't catch the glimpse of this planet before the crash. It was covered in green, trees and planets they never seen before.

By the night fall they finally gave up and decided to rest. They started a small fire to warm themselves up. They snacked on a can of beans and laid down on the damp grass covered ground.

"Give me your boot lace,"

"Pardon?" Mila asked surprised.

"You heard me," Anakin responded "Give it here."

Mila raised her eyebrow in wonder but sat and took the lace off. Anakin tied his wrist to hers using the lace.

"What are you doing?" She looked at their hands and again his face.

"Making sure you won't run away this time," Anakin laid down, pulling her along with him.

"How am I supposed to run with a twisted ankle?" she laughed. "I won't run I promise."

"You said the same last time but you did," Anakin said his eyes closed.

"Have you read that note?" she answered herself "Of course, you haven't. If you did, you were acting differently."

'I'll make it up to you,' she whispered playing with the lace kept their wrists tied.

He kept his eyes closed until she was fast asleep. He didn't sleep that night but watched over her, afraid she might runaway.

The next day they managed to find a village modern enough to help them call for help. Republic ships picked them up from the planet and they were immediately treated with medical attention.

And they hopped things stay the same way.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Do you like it?**

**What else do you want to read? I WANT TO KNOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**She…**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: You didn't think that it was over this soon, did you? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

11.

Anakin took the last glance at his reflection in the mirror to make sure he washed off the dirt stuck on his skin from his last mission. Turning the water off, he toweled his body dry and began getting dressed. He wanted to catch up with Mila. They haven't talk much recently. After that crash landing, Mila stayed back because of her twisted ankle but he was busy with missions.

He knocked on her door and waited a few seconds but there was no answer. He knocked harder this time and her voice came calling out, opening the door.

"What?" she stared at him, an unpleasant look dressing her expression.

"I'm back," he said smiling.

"I can see that," she cast him a bored look. "What?" she repeated.

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to react to her sudden change of mood. "Thought maybe we could-"

"I'm busy." She didn't even let him finish. She slammed the door right into his face, leaving Anakin blinking at the door in shock.

He shrugged his shoulders and made his way down to the mess hall. It wasn't that much important. It was Mila after all, she could get really weird sometimes. He would talk to her later.

He was wrong. It was getting out of hand. Anakin had seen Mila going through this "Mood swings", a couple of times but they only last for a few hours, the most a day. But this time it was worse. Mila has been avoiding him! He was getting crazy.

He hardly saw her out of her room this past week. She would wave off conversations with "I'm busy", "Sorry, no time", and "I'm fine", every time she faced him. Whenever she saw Anakin, she would get away from him like she saw a terrifying ghost, walking up to her.

He made up his mind. If she wasn't going to talk to him, then he would force her. He hid in the shadows of the corridor, waiting for her to come out of her room. She finally opened the door and made her way down to the kitchen to find some leftover food, Anakin following her.

He tiptoed to her, grabbed her around the wrist and pushed her against the kitchen wall, receiving a gasp from her.

"Would you kindly explain what the hell is wrong with you?" Anakin hissed at her.

"Let me go." She struggled to set herself free from his grasp.

"I won't until you explain yourself."

"I guess you owe me some explanation too," she glared at him. "How was your trip to Naboo? Did you have fun?"

Anakin looked at her confused, unable to make a sense out of her words. "What do you mean, Mila?" he asked letting go of her wrist. He put a hand on her shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

She looked up at him and spoke her mind, talking in a bitter and sarcastic tone. Hearing her words, Anakin burst out in laughter. Mila crossed her arms and looked at him in annoyance.

"My, Mila, don't be ridiculous." He took a step toward her, hold her chin up and touched his lips with hers. He smiled against her lips when he felt her fingers curled in his hair.

MMM

One hour later they were laying on her bed, side to side, still in their day clothes. Mila was fast asleep, tucked in under the thin blanket of her bed, her finger clenching at her pillow.

He brushed a standard out of her forehead and smiled at her sleeping form.

She was an excellent fighter but incapable of realizing his feelings for her. She was jealous of him spending time with Padme. Padme and Anakin were good friends, really close and enjoyed their company every time they could. He had been escorting Padme while on Coruscant and then back to Naboo, for a family gathering. And Mila misunderstood their friendship. He convinced her there was nothing going on between them and she understood.

Anakin checked the time: 2:30 in the morning. He yawned for the third time in the past five minutes. He snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes. Her bed felt wonderfully comfortable.

**A/N: It's not done. Hope it was fluffy enough. X)**


End file.
